Solo fue una fase
by Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P
Summary: GoGo esta enamorada de Tadashi, pero cuando ve que el y Honey son pareja, decide contactarlo con Hiro quien le ayudara a ver que su enamoramiento por Tadashi solo fue una fase (Posible continuacion)


Hola gente del mundo, damas, caballeros y los que no se han decidido… okno, aquí les traigo mi primer fic

JAAC: Después de quien sabe cuánto por fin te decidiste

Sip, y pues, disfrútenlo

PD: ¡Tadashi está vivo!

Los personajes de BH6 no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney y/o Marvel

Hiro se encontraba en la escuela de Tecnología de San Fransokyo pensando en nuevas ideas para reconstruir sus microbots, ya que gracias al profesor Callagam la mayor parte se habían destruido. Mientras el estaba concentrado, escucho un chirrido de motocicleta muy conocido para el "_GoGo" _ pensó.

- Hey GoGo- dijo Hiro

- Hey Hiro- respondió GoGo

Hiro noto que GoGo se encontraba más feliz que nunca, su pelo estaba bien arreglado, tenía las uñas arregladas, pero lo que más se notaba era que sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal _"Se ve hermosa, pero ¿Por qué se arreglo? Ella nunca se arregla (no es que lo necesite, pero debe ser por algo" _ pensó Hiro.

GoGo se dio cuenta de su ausencia, así que decidió irse a donde tenía que ir _"Esta vez se lo diré, le diré a Tadashi que me gusta"_ pensó GoGo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Hiro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Oh, a ningún lugar en especial, solo iré a ver a Tadashi a la enfermería- dijo GoGo algo impaciente

- Oh, está bien, hasta pronto- contesto Hiro algo triste

"_Cuanto daría por ser Tadashi en este momento, el por lo menos tiene una oportunidad con GoGo, ¿y yo?, solo soy su amigo al que trata como un hermano" _ pensó Hiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GoGo se dirigía felizmente a la enfermería del colegio _"Esta vez nada me lo impedirá" _ pensó _"Pero, ¿Por qué Hiro me pregunto a donde iba? ¿A caso le importo? Bueno, lo trato como a un hermano para mí, pero nada más eso, no es que me guste ¿O sí?..." _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho voces provenientes de la enfermería

- Realmente creí que habías muerto- una voz femenina se escuchaba a través de la puerta, GoGo reconocía esa voz

- ¿En serio?- una voz masculina pregunto – ¿No tenias ni la menor esperanza?- volvió a preguntar, GoGo sabia quien era

- En serio Tadashi, me había preocupado mucho de que no te volvería a ver- dijo la mujer _"Espera ¿Qué?"_

- Honey, yo también creí que no te volvería a ver- dijo Tadashi – Creí que no volvería a ser parte de una de tus fotos, o a ver uno de tus locos experimentos de química, o incluso, a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra sabiendo que tengo a una mujer súper especial a mi lado que siempre me ha acompañado y apoyado en mis problemas- continuo Tadashi

El corazón de GoGo se estremeció al oír eso.

- Tadashi…- dijo Honey, pero fue interrumpida por Tadashi

- Honey Lemon, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Tadashi

- ¡Sí!, ¡Si Tadashi Hamada! Quiero ser tu novia- contesto Honey

Mientras tanto GoGo, que había escuchado toda la conversación seguía ahí, parada, con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de sus ojos _"No, GoGo Tomago, tu no lloras y menos por un hombre" _pensó, y con eso se retiro dejando a los "Tortolitos" solos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro seguía en el laboratorio, eran como las 10:00 pm y nadie estaba ahí, el solo se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo cuando…

- Hey GoGo ¿Qué tal las cosas con Tadashi?- pregunto Hiro

- ¡Cállate Hamada!- grito GoGo tomando su casco y cubriendo su rímel corrido

- Espera ¿Estas llo…?- pregunto Hiro pero fue interrumpido por Baymax

- Escuche un llanto proveniente de una mujer, GoGo, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto definirías tu dolor?- pregunto Baymax

- ¡Cero!- grito GoGo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo en su moto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GoGo se encontraba en un parque lejos del instituto, traía el rímel corrido por sus mejillas, su pelo era un desastre y sus uñas estaban llenas de lodo _"No debí confiar en el_" se dijo así misma

- ¿Estás bien?- una voz de niño pregunto por detrás de ella, GoGo reconoció esa voz

Hiro estaba justo detrás de ella, traía puesta su armadura, por lo que dedujo que lo había traído Baymax

- Estoy bien, ahora ¡lárgate!- dijo GoGo

- Baymax, escanea- dijo Hiro

- ¿Espera que? No lo agás Baymax- dijo GoGo, muy tarde

- Escaneo completo- dijo Baymax- La adolescente presenta cambios de humor drásticos, que podría deberse a cambios en su entorno, diagnostico: pubertad- termino Baymax

- Lo vez, no estás bien- dijo Hiro sentándose al lado de GoGo

- Ash, bien, no estoy bien- contesto GoGo de mala gana

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hiro

- ¿No has sentido que hay alguien especial para ti, que crees que nunca podrá ser tuyo?- pregunto GoGo

"_Oh, claro que si" _pensó Hiro mientras asentía con la cabeza

- Pues, a veces, te das cuenta muy tarde- dijo GoGo- y cuando crees que tendrás una oportunidad con ese alguien viene otra persona y te lo quita sin siquiera pensar en lo que la otra persona a quien le gusta sienta- termino diciendo con mucha ira

- Y ¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto Hiro

- Es Tadashi, ¿Bien?- termino cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Hiro solo se quedo en silencio, odiaba ver llorar a GoGo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el? El solo era un niño, un niño que no puede decirle a la chica que le gusta sus sentimientos.

- Hiro- dijo GoGo haciendo que el saliera de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué es lo que les gusta a los hombres? ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren en una?- pregunto

- Pues… no sabría cómo decirlo-dijo Hiro- pero ¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto

- ¿Por qué? Por que a veces los chicos se interesan solo por las chicas rubias de pelo extremadamente largo, ojos de color verde y muy femeninas que solo usan tacones y ropa muy ridícula- termino GoGo

- Ah, ¿con que Tadashi y Honey están juntos?- pregunto Hiro

- Si, estuve ahí cuando Tadashi le pidió si quería ser su novia- dijo GoGo

- Mmm…- dijo Hiro _"Vamos di algo"_- No todos los chicos quieren a una chica femenina, ni que tenga pelo rubio extremadamente largo, que vistan ropa "ridícula" o que parezcan muñecas, hay chicos a los que les gustan las chicas que no necesitan que las rescaten, hay chicos que les gustan las chicas que son bellas por naturaleza y que o se maquillan, hay chicos que prefieren a las chicas que juegan videojuegos en lugar de ir de compras y gastar todo su dinero en ropa… pero también, hay chicos que prefieren a las chicas, como tu…- dijo Hiro

- ¿A qué te refieres Hiro?- pregunto GoGo

- Que… que tú me… me gustas mucho GoGo, todo de ti me gusta, que no te importa lo que las personas piensen de ti, que prefieres 100 veces ser la heroína a ser la chica en problemas que solo grita para que la salven, que no dependas de nadie, pero, sobre todo, que no llores por un chico que te ah roto el corazón…- dijo Hiro- y creo que eso no lo estas haciendo

- Gracias Hiro- dijo GoGo acercándose a Hiro- muchas gracias- en ese momento le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- pero creo que me quedare soltera durante un tiempo- se levanto y se dirijo a su motocicleta

Hiro reacciono antes de que GoGo se fuera "_Vamos pregúntale"_

- ¡GoGo!- grito Hiro

- ¿Si?- pregunto GoGo

- ¿Por lo menos tengo una oportunidad contigo?, ya sabes, ¿más que amigos?- pregunto

- Si, si la tienes- dicho esto ella se subió a su moto y se fue a su casa

Yei, acabe mi primer one-shot

JAAC: Despues de 6 horas por fin lo acabaste

Si pero buano, ya lo acabe, gracias a las personas que los leyeron

JAAC: Nadie lo leera

¡Callate!


End file.
